


Love

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Dogma realizes that it feels good to be loved and to love in return.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/gifts).



Dogma looks up at the sound of footsteps - he knows it’s Hardcase, he’s the only one who knows how to walk quietly enough not to scare him, but loud enough to warn him that  _ someone _ is coming.  He swallows hard, trying to drag himself back to the present enough to hold a conversation, but he sort of hopes that Hardcase isn’t looking for one.  He just doesn’t think he has it in him at the moment.

“Hey, uj’ika,” Hardcase says, keeping his voice low as he slides into the seat next to him, “Bad night?”  Dogma nods and tips sideways to rest against Hardcase’s broad shoulder.  The heat of his skin through their blacks is pleasant and comforting.  “Feel like talking about it?”  He shakes his head, and Hardcase hums and wraps an arm around his chest, just firm enough to feel secure.  “That’s fine, don’t need to say anything.  You want some hot cocoa?   Think we have some around here.”  He nods, and the weight around his chest and the feeling of a wall at his back disappear.  “I’m not going anywhere, just making it, I’ll be right back.”

It’s only a few minutes before a warm mug is pressed into his hands, and Hardcase slips into his seat again.  Dogma sighs a little and settles back against him with murmured thanks, sipping at the too-sweet concoction.  It warms the icy pit in his chest, and he turns his head to nuzzle into his boyfriend’s shoulder.  Sometimes it’s hard to believe that he could be lucky enough to have someone like Hardcase, but he won’t question it.  Not when it feels so  _ good _ to be loved and to love in return.


End file.
